The Girl Who Changed My Life
by arikaa
Summary: O que aconteceria se o destino colocasse duas pessoas que antes se odiavam em um mesmo dormitorio? Draco e Hermione responderão isso. A história se passa alguns anos depois da queda do Lorde. E se quiserem saber mais, leiam. /eunãosouboaemsummary
1. Vivendo uma vida trouxa

**Capitulo 1 – Vivendo uma vida trouxa.**

* * *

Sua vida havia mudado muito nesses últimos anos. Havia se juntado ao Lorde, quase matara Dumbledore, mas não o fez... o por quê? Só ele sabia, e todos os comensais o julgaram de tolo, fraco, mimado, covarde e afim. Mas continuando sua história, após não conseguir matar Dumbledore, ele ajudou a Harry na procura das Horcrux, fazendo com que Harry conseguisse derrotar o Lorde.

E agora lá estava ele, num bar trouxa, ouvindo músicas trouxas, rodeado por trouxas, vestindo roupas trouxas, comendo e bebendo coisas trouxas. Enquanto pensava em uma certa bruxa trouxa.

- _Realmente eu não entendo, como pude me apaixonar por uma sangue-ruim_ – pensava enquanto fitava uma certa bebida trouxa como se fosse a coisa mais importante do local – _ou ela me enfeitiçou com um Imperius ou eu realmente me apaixonei por uma sangue-ruim-sabe-tudo_ – agora mudou sua atenção para alguns salgadinhos postos em uma cestinha – _não! Tenho certeza, ela me enfeitiçou, no dia em que um Malfoy se apaixonar por uma sangue-ruim o Weasel ira se casar com a Luna Lovegood. _– sorri e bebe um pouco de sua bebida trouxa.

Algumas horas se passaram e ele ainda continuava naquele bar, na mesma mesa e ainda não havia terminado de beber sua bebida trouxa. Decidiu ir embora já que estava ficando tarde foi ao caixa pagou com alguns galeões de ouro, o atendente achou estranho, mas aceitou o pagamento, já que eram moedas de ouro.

Ele acabara de sair do bar trouxa quando esbarra em alguém, alguém que ele preferia não ver tão cedo...

- Olha se não é o Malfoy, e saindo de um bar trouxa – um moreno de óculos com uma certa cicatriz falara.

- Não me amola Potter. – disse ele tentando seguir seu caminho.

O moreno sorriu, agora tinha sua oportunidade para perturbar um pouco alguém que o perturbou em toda a estadia na escola de magia – Ué, mas o que o "grande senhor Malfoy" veio fazer num bar trouxa? – falou entre risos.

- Não é do seu interesse Potter – disse ele caminhando para um beco enquanto preparava para se aparatar – _na verdade nem eu sei o que eu vim fazer aqui._

_

* * *

_

_Espero que gostem. E aguardo reviews. ^^_


	2. Livro Azul

Estava ela folheando um livro azul, enquanto sorria e chorava. Quem a visse de tal maneira chamaria de louca.

A cada página folheada, relembrava-a ele, sentira muitas saudades dele, um de seus maiores ídolos, Alvo Dumbledore.

Triste o fim que ele tivera, fostes morto por uma das pessoas na qual mais confiava.

Hogwarts nunca seria a mesma. Ela admitira, sentia saudades daquele tempo da escola de magia, do trio maravilha, das visitas à cabana do Hagrid, das aulas da senhora McGonall, do sonserino a chamando de sangue-ruim. Sim, Draco Malfoy, sentira saudades dele, também, foi difícil admitir no começo, mas depois que ele se uniu ao trio maravilha na busca das horcrux, vira que o loiro não era tão insuportável como demonstrava ser, que aquilo tudo era uma mascara para tentar roubar um pouco de atenção de seu próprio pai, Lucius Malfoy.

E ela havia mudado muito. Admitira. Caminhou até a janela, olhou uns instantes para o céu estrelado de Londres, respirou pesadamente. Lembrara novamente dele, praguejava-se às vezes quando se lembrava do loiro, entretanto, outras deixava-se levar entre seus pensamentos, o mundo parara, sentia-se levitar. Mas logo voltara a si. Deixando tais pensamentos de lado, pós o livro sobre uma cômoda perto da cama, caminhou até o banheiro, banhou-se e voltou para seu quanto indo dormir em seguida.

É sua vida realmente havia mudado muito, antes um ruivo preenchia seus pensamentos, e agora um loiro tomara o lugar de tal modo que mal conseguira pensar em outra coisa. Esse foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de dormir.


	3. Chamada à Hogwarts

Olá pessoal, espero que estejam gostando da fic.

Só estou demorando a postar os capítulos por causa de vários trabalhos escolares. Assim que eles acabarem, tentarei postar mais vezes. :D

Boa leitura e até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

Os Spectrum Silver***** contra-atacam, e os Cannons estão com a defesa abalada, apenas o goleiro dos Cannons está na defesa, o Kevin do Spectrum arremessa a bola e...

- E ele defende! Essa é mais uma grande defesa do...

- Ronald Abílio Wesley! – falou sobressaltada enquanto puxava as cobertas do filho.

- Mãe? – _desde quando minha mãe narra jogos de quadribol? _ - Você virou narradora de quadribol?

- Ronald Wesley! Já são duas e meia da tarde e, o Harry está te esperando desde uma hora! – Ron se levantou rapidamente correndo para o banheiro – Rápido Ron, o Harry disse que logo ele terá que aparatar. – disse a Srª Wesley enquanto saia do quarto.

Ron murmurou algo como "ta certo mãe!" do banheiro.

Após alguns minutos de espera uma cabeleira ruiva aparece na sala.

- Bom dia Harry. – se jogou numa poltrona.

- Boa tarde, Ron – Harry falou dando ênfase ao "tarde" – Você recebeu uma carta de Hogwarts?

- Carta? Que carta? – perguntou atônito – Cartas de Hogwarts, não me lembro de ter recebido nenhuma.

- Isso porque Ronald, você só faz comer e dormir depois que acabou de cursar a escola de magia – pronunciava uma voz vinda da cozinha – a carta está em cima da mesa.

- Ah, - ele olhou para a mesa e pegou a carta – obrigado mãe.

Enquanto isso Harry riu da situação do amigo, ele se tornou realmente um vagabundo. Não no mal sentido.

- Olha só Harry, fui convidado para ensinar vôo em Hogwarts! – exclamou estupefato de tanta alegria – Sou o novo professor de quadribol de Hogwarts!

Harry riu da cena – Eu também fui chamado, mas não quis. Vou daqui a pouco para o Ministério aceitar a vaga de Auror, me chamaram e eu não vou perder essa oportunidade. – abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- Mas Harry você foi chamado para lecionar o que? – perguntou enquanto fazia mais uma de suas caretas.

- Defesa contra Artes das Trevas, sabe Ron acho que eu não levo jeito para lecionar, logo que também, depois de tudo que acontecera, acho que meu lugar mesmo é no campo de combate. – riu de mais uma careta que o Ron fez.

- Ah, mais quando você foi ensinar a usar o Spectrum Patronus, você deu um excelente professor. – riu quando se lembrou da cena.

- Voltando ao assunto de Hogwarts, a Hermione foi chamada também... – interrompido pelo Ron.

- Foi? Ela vai lecionar o que?

- Você nem deixou eu terminar, mas, continuando, ela vai lecionar poções. – ambos fizeram uma careta ao lembrarem-se de Snape. – Bom eu vou indo, antes que eu perca minha vaga como Auror. – caminhou rindo até a lareira – Tchau Ron, até a próxima.

- Tchau Harry! – Harry aparatou.

* * *

**~Observações~**

Spectrum Silver: Criei esse time. Não conheço os nomes de outros times, muito menos de jogadores de tais times. Então, o Spectrum Silver é um time de quadribol formado por jogadores renegados nas antigas escolas de quadribol. O motivo? Simples, eram meios trouxas.

* * *

Reviews por favor. :D

Caso não estejam gostando do rumo da história ou queiram algo mais... REVIEWS!

Mas se estiverem gostando... REVIEWS! /taparay

Se cuidem.


	4. Sonhos não tão felizes assim

Me desculpem pela demora, eu adoeci e quando voltei para o pc tinha esquecido qual era o meu login daqui. ._.

Mas, espero que gostem desse capitulo. o/

* * *

Caminhávamos juntos por um caminho que eu não me preocupava em observar, eu estava totalmente perdido nos olhos dela, castanhos e perfeitos. Ela sempre sorria gentilmente para mim, de tal maneira que eu enrubescia, instintivamente abaixava minha cabeça e fitava o chão como se fosse à coisa mais importante do local.

Andar com ela ao meu lado, me fazia sentir a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo, como se eu tivesse tomado de novo a Félix Felicis, só que em uma quantidade bem maior. Eu posso jurar que eu estou fazendo maior cara de idiota. Mas de que importa se estou ao lado dela.

Mais sempre, como nos outros sonhos ela começava a se distanciar de mim, pouco a pouco. E aquela sensação de ser a pessoa mais sortuda vai passando enquanto ela grita meu nome pedindo que a ajude.

- Harry! Socorro! Não se afaste de mim! Harry! – ela ia se afastando, cada vez mais e mais, eu tento correr mais não consigo sair do lugar.

- Ginaaaa! – eu tento gritar seu nome, mais nada sai, minha voz some. Eu preciso ajudá-la mais não consigo, me sinto totalmente impotente.

E de repente tudo some tudo fica tão escuro. Perdido, sozinho e sem ela. E com isso eu acordo...

- E essa é mais uma noite em que o Potter não vai dormir – me levanto e caminho para a sala. Vejo a Sapphira* me olhando atentamente.

- É Sapphira, outra noite sem dormir. – joguei-me numa poltrona e liguei a TV. Essa seria mais uma longa noite, sorri enquanto ficava mudando de canal – Sabe Sapphira, às vezes eu acho que eu sou um perfeito idiota. Eu a amo, mais quando chego perto dela fico sem ação. – a coruja apenas virou sua cabeça e fitou a lua.

É, essa seria mais uma longa noite.

* * *

~Observações~

Sapphira: Nova coruja que eu criei para o Harry já que a Edwiges morreu (eu amava a Edwiges). Ela é bem parecida com a Edwiges, sua plumagem é branca, a única diferença é que as pontas das penas têm um tom azulado.

* * *

Por favor, se estiverem gostando da história... deixa uns...  
REVIEWS, MY PRECIOUS REVIEWS -Q

Se cuidem pessoal. o/


	5. Uma viagem à Hogwarts

Miiil desculpas pela demora!

Minha mãe cancelou a internet e eu só pude postar hoje.

Prometo que tentarei postar quinzenalmente (ou quase isso).

E sobre os capitulos pequenos, é que eu não descrevo muito a cena, digamos... não digo direito onde eles estão e como é o local, fora que eu não quero misturar os POV* dos personagens.

Tento ao maximo fazer capitulos longos, mas não faço porque quero deixar cada personagem com o seu capitulo sem o outro personagem tomar o POV*.

Bom acho que é só isso.

Aproveitem o capitulo (refiz ele varias vezes graças a eu nunca me lembrar de fazer o backup e formatar o pc ou esquecer dele em outro pc).

* * *

Estação ¾, como eu sentia falta disso. Foi aqui onde eu há vi pela primeira vez. Seus cabelos eram tão cacheados e, seu olhar era de como se aquilo tudo fosse tão inesperado e surpreendente. Eu senti, naquele momento, que era com ela que eu queria passar o resto da minha vida. Pode parecer estranho para um garoto aos 11 anos se apaixonar de tal maneira.

E lá vinha ela novamente, não mais com os cabelos cacheados, não mais com um olhar curioso e não mais com um corpo de menina. E novamente eu senti, sim, que era com ela que eu ficaria o resto da minha vida, somente ela. Sorri e entrei no Expresso Hogwarts.

Procurei uma cabine vaga, guardei minhas malas e olhei pela ultima vez, durante todo esse período letivo, a plataforma ¾. O Expresso começa finalmente a funcionar, a paisagem se movimenta rapidamente pela janela. Quando eu a vejo, caminhando pelos corredores do vagão.

- Mi, você por aqui? – dei um de meus melhores sorrisos – Procurando lugar para ficar durante a viagem?

- Primeiramente Draco, não é Mi é H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E – ela rapidamente mudou sua feição para irritada – E para você Malfoy, é Granger.

- Está bem, Granger – dei espaço para ela entrar na cabine em que eu estava – não vai entrar?

- Infelizmente sim, mas somente por falta de cabines vazias, – ela entrou e sentou perto da janela – somente por isso vou aceitar.

- Claro, não pensei em nenhum outro motivo. – ela encarava seriamente a paisagem – Mi... ops, Granger. Como foram seus dias sem mim?

- Draco Malfoy, não me enche. – me lançou um olhar mortal, que eu fiquei sem reação – Não é porque aconteceu aquilo no passado, que eu tenha que sentir sua falta ou algo do tipo. – depois disso ela voltou a encarar a paisagem pela janela.

O caminho para Hogwarts depois deste acontecido foi completamente em silêncio, ao menos na nossa cabine. Eu ficava-a olhando, ela encarava a paisagem e às vezes me olhava do canto do olho.

- Qual é Malfoy? Não se cansa de olhar para mim não? – esbravejou – Se eu soubesse que você ficaria a viagem toda assim, teria procurado outra cabine.

- Qual é o que Granger? Eu não sou que nem você que se diverte vendo a paisagem passando rapidamente pela janela, tenho algo mais interessante para ver. – sorri ironicamente.

- Droga Malfoy! Eu não era para ter aceitado ficar aqui. – trocamos olhares irritados – Você Malfoy, a culpa foi sua. Você me fez sofrer demais com aquilo!

- Hermione, quantas vezes eu terei de te dizer que eu não fiz. Não era eu! – eu a segurei pelos braços e colei seu corpo ao meu – Você sabe. Eu sei que sabe.

- Não Malfoy, eu vi... eu não preciso de mais provas do que eu já as tenho, - soluçou e uma pequena lagrima desceu solitária em sua face – por favor me solte.

- Mi, me desculpe. – a soltei e sai da cabine – _Droga Malfoy! Você e seu ego prepotente._ – sai resmungando entre os vagões.

Droga, porque eu tenho que ser tão cabeça dura quanto o Weasel em relação a essas coisas? E como eu vou provar a ela que eu realmente não fiz aquilo?

Caminhei por entre os vagões, quando eu esbarrei em algo... ou melhor em alguém.

- Qual é hein Malfoy? – a pessoa gritou – Vê por onde anda cobrinha.

- Wesley, era o que eu precisava agora. – tentei continuar caminhando quando o tapado me segura.

- Seu idiota, tem uma coisa que eu quero te dar a muito tempo, - _não, não é o que vocês estão pensando... é somente um soco, mesmo _– isso é pela Mione.

Cai ao chão com o canto da boca sangrando, aquele idiota saiu caminhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Enquanto isso os corredores se enchiam de alunos novatos e veteranos procurando entender o que acabara de acontecer.

Que sortudo eu sou, primeiro discuto novamente com a Granger, agora sofro um soco do Weasel e ainda perco a moral diante de vários alunos.

- Quer uma ajuda Draco? – ouço uma voz peculiar e procuro pela dona da voz.

- Ah, Luna. Claro. - ela me ajudou a levantar.

- De nada, - sorriu e encarou os alunos – o que vocês ainda estão olhando aqui? Vão cuidar de suas vidas, ou senão eles virão te olhar também. – disse ela num tom sombrio.

- Errrr, Luna obrigado pela ajuda. – sai o mais rápido possível de perto dela.

Voltei para a cabine na qual a Granger estava, ela está dormindo. Está idêntica a um anjo. Se eu pudesse passaria o resto de minha vida olhando para ela daquele jeito. Mas, nem sempre o que nós queremos é real. Acabávamos de chegar a Hogwarts.

* * *

Bom, espero que tenham gostado.

Me descupem pelos erros ortográficos e pela demora (de novo).

Só pesso a vocês uma coisa: REVIEWS!

*POV = Point Of View = Ponto de vista~


	6. Dormitórios

Olá galerinha, desculpe-me pela demora.

Minha net não tá muito boa, por isso não postei logo.

Bom aí vai mais um capitulo~

Espero que gostem.

* * *

Por essa eu não esperava, Draco Malfoy em Hogwarts. Isso é inaceitável! A chance que eu tenho de tentar fazer com a Mi volte a gostar de mim, e o Malfoy volta.

Sinceramente, eu não me importo nem um pouco se fosse qualquer outra pessoa. Mas o Malfoy não, isso vai afastar a Mi de mim. Fora que do jeito que o Malfoy é, se ele conseguir qualquer coisa com a Mi fará questão de esfregar isso na minha cara.

Procurei a Mi em meio aos alunos que saiam euforicamente do trem. Mas o que eu mais temia aconteceu, lá estava ela junto com o Malfoy. Ela me viu e veio em minha direção.

- Ron! – me deu um abraço tão apertado que quase fiquei sem ar – Como estão as coisas na Toca? Tudo bem com você? Estava com saudades!

- Ah, oi Mi. – tentei me livrar do abraço dela, isso é constrangedor – Vão bem, estou bem também. – senti minhas bochechas pegarem fogo e os alunos começaram a olhar estranhamente para mim. – O que o Malfoy está fazendo com você?

- Não é da sua conta Weasel. – ah cara, quanta vontade de socar ele novamente agora – Vou indo meu amorzinho.

E ele se foi, enquanto isso Hermione assumia uma expressão brava mais ao mesmo tempo envergonhada.

- Qual é Mi? Não me diga que vocês... vocês voltaram? – procurei olhar ela nos olhos.

- Não, nunca... err, só que... ah, bom... – ela começou a encarar o chão como se fosse uma das coisas mais interessantes do local – depois do que ele fez.

- Eu já te disse Mi, eu posso te fazer esquecer esse idiota – a envolvi num abraço terno – só basta você me aceitar.

- Ron, não... não posso te usar como uma ultima alternativa, enquanto eu realmente não me livrar do passado. – ela se livrou de meu abraço e fixou o seu olhar ao meu – Não quero que sofra sabendo que eu estaria com você e pensando em outro, por mais que esse outro tenha me machucado muito.

- Eu... eu... entendo. – forcei para não parecer triste com o que ela disse – Saiba Mi, que eu sempre estarei te esperando. – sorri para ela.

- Vamos Ron? – disse ela retribuindo o meu sorriso – Hogwarts nos espera novamente.

Fomos o caminho todo conversando, relembrando das histórias de quando estudávamos lá. De como o Fred e o Jorge aprontavam, de qual foi a nossa reação ao saber que o Percy estava namorando escondido no nosso segundo ano de Hogwarts. Das aventuras que fizemos ao lado de Harry. Das criaturas, nem tanto, amigáveis do Hagrid e de suas aulas de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas.

Acabara de anoitecer e já tínhamos chegado a Hogwarts, a Prof. McGonagall nos chamou para ir à sala dos professores. Caminhamos até lá olhando pelos caminhos que nós conhecíamos bem. Chegando lá encontramos os novos e velhos professores de Hogwarts, entre eles Malfoy e Luna.

- Bem, senhores e senhoritas, - disse ela dirigindo um olhar por todos nós – creio que saibam o motivo de estamos aqui.

- Err, bem eu não sei. – saiu instantaneamente de minha boca, a Mi me deu uma cotovelada e o Malfoy deu um de seus sorrisos.

- Sr. Weasley, nós estamos aqui para definirmos os dormitórios dos novos professores, que no caso são vocês. – disse ela seriamente para mim, sério eu me senti novamente com 11 anos quando eu levei a primeira bronca dela.

- Continuando com o que eu ia falando, – ela voltou a falar – os dormitórios serão divididos entre dois professores, eles são como uma sala comunal, só que menor e com apenas dois quartos.

- Licença Prof. McGonagall, - Mi está louca em atrapalhar o que a McGonagall está falando – mas como será feita a divisão dos dormitórios?

- Srta. Granger será decidido por um meio que vocês que conviveram com trouxas conhecem bem. – caminhou até a sua mesa e pegou alguns palitinhos – Quem pegar os maiores ficarão com o primeiro dormitório à esquerda, e os que pegarem os médios ficarão com o terceiro dormitório à direita e os menores ficarão com o dormitório no final do corredor.

Cada um dos futuros professores pegou um palito e mostraram a McGonagall, eu peguei um médio, a Hermione pegou um pequeno, a Luna pegou um grande, um rapaz de óculos e cabelos castanhos pegou um médio, uma moça de cabelos pretos e olhos cinza pegou um grande e... não... não pode ser... o Malfoy pegou o outro pequeno.

- Não pode! Não, não mesmo! Prof. McGonagall troque meu lugar com o do Malfoy ou troque ele com a Luna... – gritei exasperado – por favor.

O Malfoy abriu um sorriso de ponta a ponta e Hermione ficou paralisada, não conseguia demonstrar nenhuma ação.

- Desculpe Sr. Weasley, mas foi por questões de sorte que cada professor dividiu seu dormitório com o parceiro.

- Hermione diga alguma coisa! Você não pode dividir o dormitório com o Malfoy! – segurei-a nos braços – Hermione?

- Ah... bom, eu... eu... eu dividirei o dormitório com ele, não vejo nenhum problema Ron. – disse ela sem jeito – Mesmo com o que aconteceu, eu tenho certeza que ele não ira me forçar a fazer nada que eu não queira.

A soltei e sai em direção ao meu futuro lar. Cara a Hermione não pode voltar para o Malfoy. Eu não irei deixar, farei de tudo para que não aconteça.

* * *

Por favor, postem reviews.

Isso me incentiva a escrever mais e mais.

E novamente me desculpe pela demora.

Ultimamente eu não venho tendo sorte com a internet.

Até a próxima. :**


	7. Sobre o meu sumiço  Hiatus

Galerinha, mil desculpas por ter sumido e não avisado nada.

Eu fui praticamente obrigada em deixar a fic em hiatus.

Vou resumir o que aconteceu e espero que vocês entendam.

Passei uns tempos sem PC por causa que o dito cujo fez o favor de parar de funcionar, logo em seguida quando ele é formatado... meu querido namorado quebra meu HD externo que estavam todos os backups e depois minha mãe confiscou o PC.

Ou seja, fiquei sem PC até o dia 04/06 que foi quando eu comprei (de presente de aniversário) um novo PC para mim.

Ah, e a fic ficara em hiatus até eu escrever uns 3 a 4 capítulos a mais.

E um presente pra vocês... o próximo capitulo será, digamos que, gigantesco. *vou me empenhar muito pessoal*

Espero que entendam.


	8. Passado

Olá pessoal!

Desculpem-me pela demora...

Mas como foi dito no post anterior, minha vida é azar puro. ashduashd :)

Me desculpem pelos erros, mas minha amiga não pode betar... então eu mesma betei. :(

Mas vamos ao que interessa não é?

* * *

Era estranho saber que ele dormiria na porta em frente a sua. Isso a fazia lembra-se de tudo que eles passaram juntos. Ninguém acreditaria que em meio uma guerra os dois ficarem juntos, por mais que não tivesse dado certo, como era de se esperar, eles haviam ficado juntos e isso ela não poderia mudar ou esquecer.

Havia acabado de se acomodar no quarto no qual viveria boa parte de sua vida, era tudo tão novo, mas, ao mesmo tempo nostálgico. Sentiu sede após organizar seus pertences e foi em direção à cozinha.

- Olá Srtª Granger. – o loiro falou com certo tom de ironia – o que faz fora de seu dormitório há essa hora?

Ela parou, sabia que iria ter de encontra-lo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo assim. – Vou pegar um copo de água, só isso. Por que tanto interesse Sr. Malfoy? – rebateu no mesmo tom de ironia.

– Nada, – e se aproximou – Granger.

– _Droga, por que eu tivera que dividir logo com ele esse dormitório?_ – Ele se aproximara mais e mais, logo o contato iria ser inevitável. – _Vamos Hermione, mexa-se não deixe que ele chegue tão perto. _– E nada de meus músculos responderem aos meus pensamentos.

Logo os dois estavam cara a cara, respirações se mesclavam, o cheiro de menta que emanava de sua boca parecia um suplicio, obrigando-a a selar seus lábios com o dele. – _Vamos, mantenha o controle, lembre-se do que ele fez. _– Mesmo sua mente lutando incansavelmente contra o que seu corpo clama para acontecer... ela perdeu, perdeu a batalha de sua mente contra seu corpo e finalmente os lábios dos dois roçaram um no outro.

E logo suas línguas travaram um duelo incansável pela posse da boca do outro, após alguns minutos assim eles cederam, precisavam respirar. E nesse meio tempo, fugi e tranquei a porta do meu quarto. –_ Meu Deus, o que eu acabei de fazer... não, não acredito. Só de passar alguns minutos próximo a ele eu perdi totalmente o controle. _– pensou enquanto poucas lagrimas escapavam de seus olhos.

Passando algumas horas após o acontecido, ela finalmente se acalmara e pegou um pequeno livro azul e foleou antes de dormir.

**OoO**

Era uma noite fria, só faltavam mais duas horcrux para serem destruídas. Ela estava guardando a tenda na qual Harry e Malfoy estavam descansando. Ao menos ela pensava que os dois estivessem dormindo. Mas uma figura loira saiu da tenda e sentou ao seu lado.

– Sabe Hermione, eu nunca imaginei que eu estaria ao seu lado logo agora, – o loiro falou enquanto a encarava – eu nunca imaginei que uma pessoa pudesse mudar o que eu penso como você fez.

Quando ouvi aquilo, virei minha cara para encara-lo, mas somente nossos olhos se cruzaram. Ele já estava olhando para outro lado, como se a paisagem fosse mais importante.

– Draco... – suspirei. – _Como ele conseguia, como? _–Desde que Ron partiu, o loiro se juntara a ela e a Harry e desde então a imagem do loiro dando um meio sorriso e pedindo para se juntar a eles não saia de sua cabeça – _Não, eu não posso estar amando o Draco, eu... eu... eu amo o Ron._

– Mione, – ele sussurrou antes de selar os lábios dele aos meus, ficamos assim por vários segundos ou minutos, não fazia a menor diferença o tempo agora. Quando finalmente nos separamos para respirar, ele continuou – eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo, nunca senti algo assim por ninguém.

– Draco?... – ele acariciou o meu rosto com uma de suas mãos, era tão fria.

– Eu não sei o que eu estou sentindo realmente, a única coisa que eu sei é que eu quero estar ao seu lado... – e deu mais um daqueles meios sorrisos – quero você, somente você, somente para mim e mais ninguém.

E novamente ele selou os lábios aos meus. Aquilo era totalmente novo, era tão magico, somente uma palavra definia aquele momento... era especial.

– Dra... Draco... – falei entre os beijos e caricias que ele me dava – eu... e... eu... – ele pós um dedo sobre meus lábios.

– Hermione, deixe-me ser só seu, – disse num sussurro – seja só minha, eu preciso de você como nunca havia precisado de ninguém.

Segurou-me em seus braços me levou para dentro da tenda, um local afastado de onde Harry dormia, era um pequeno espaço no qual havia apenas uma cama, a cama que ele dormia. Usou um feitiço para evitar que qualquer barulho pudesse ser ouvido fora de onde estávamos.

– Hermione, – falou sensualmente em meu ouvido fazendo até o ultimo fio de cabelo do meu corpo arrepiar – deixe-me fazer feliz como nunca ninguém jamais fizera.

Eu não pude conter um gemido, isso foi suficiente para ele me beijar novamente e com suas mãos puxar minha camiseta tentando livrar dela o mais rápido possível. Após conseguir arrancar a peça ele puxou meu sutiã delicadamente e seus beijos mudaram de direção. Antes eles pertenciam a minha boca e agora ele beijava e sugava meus seios com volúpia, isso me fez soltar outro gemido.

Ele me segurou e entre os beijos e caricias me deitou sobre sua cama e parou com as caricias e me olhou fixamente nos olhos.

– Hermione, eu preciso tê-la agora, – e com isso me beijou possessivamente – eu preciso sentir você.

– Draco... por favor – foram as únicas palavras que saíram da minha boca antes de perder totalmente o resto de razão que me restara.

Arranquei a camiseta que ele usava, passei as mãos pelo seu corpo totalmente definido – _Deus, como ele é tão sexy _– puxei-o para mim e o beijei. Virei-me rapidamente ficando por cima dele e meus beijos foram descendo até perto de sua intimidade.

**OoO**

Acordei ao escutar alguém batendo na porta. – _Ora, quem ousaria me acordar justo agora. _– Balancei a cabeça tentando se livrar de tais pensamentos. – _Não, eu não posso sonhar com isso de novo. Não posso sonhar com o passado._

– Granger, responde... – ouviu a voz do loiro atrás da porta – vamos Granger ou eu derrubo a porta.

– O que foi Malfoy? – respondi enquanto me levantava da cama.

– O cabeça de fogo entrou aqui e quer falar com você urgente. – falou num tom irônico.

– Cala boca seu desgraçado, – ouvi a voz do cabeça de fogo... ops... Rony – Mi, vamos, eu quero falar algo com você.

– Já vou indo, Rony. – abri a porta do quarto e vi o Malfoy deitado no sofá encarando o Rony que institivamente agarrou minha mão e me puxou para fora do dormitório. – Me solta Rony!

– Desculpe, – ele soltou minha mão e fez uma de suas caretas – é que eu não suporto ver você ao lado daquela cobrinha.

– O que de tão urgente você queria falar comigo?

– Mione, eu sei que você vai dizer que não posso ser uma alternativa, – ele me fitou enquanto seus braços contornavam minha cintura – que só daria certo quando você finalmente esquecer-se dele. – ele estava tão próximo, eu já conseguia sentir nossas respirações se mesclando – Eu quero ser a alternativa. Eu quero você pra mim.

E nisso ele me beijou, só que não foi como quando o Draco me beijou, foi um beijo possessivo. E a minha reação a isso foi totalmente instintiva. Dei-lhe um tapa e sai correndo enquanto chorava.

Abri a porta do dormitório e quando finalmente chegara à porta do meu quarto eu senti aquela mão fria segurando o meu pulso.

– O que o merda do Wesley fez para você, – ele me fitou – me fala antes que eu vá atrás e arranque uma resposta dele.

– Dr... Draco... – o abracei, eu sabia que não deveria abraçar ele, mas, naquele momento que precisava era de um abraço – não foi nada, eu... eu preciso descansar.

– Mi, – ele sussurrou – saiba que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Por mais que você não confie em mim, por mais que seus amigos digam que eu não presto. – ele caminhou para o seu quarto. – Lembre-se eu estarei sempre perto de você. – antes de fechar a porta ele deu uma piscadela para mim.

– _Não pode ser, não mesmo. _– entrei no meu quarto –_ Se já não bastava sonhar com o Draco, ter ele dormindo na porta a frente... agora tem o Rony. _

Por que as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis para ela? Por que não poderiam ser fáceis como era com qualquer um? Ela nunca havia feito algo de errado, não que pudesse se dizer que ela fosse uma criminosa ou algo do tipo. Mas ela, uma garota que sempre se empenhou em tudo que fizera e que sempre pós seus amigos em primeiro lugar. Por que ela teria que sofrer tanto assim? Era injusto que algo assim acontecesse logo com ela. E ela estava disposta a mudar isso, estava cansada de sofrer.

E com esses últimos pensamentos, ela adormeceu.

* * *

Obs: Quando o texto estiver entre esses o's (**OoO**) é por causa que é um sonho/flashback. -Q

Então pessoal.

Espero que gostem.

E não, eu não consigo escrever cenas picantes. x_x

E sim, eu travo na hora que eu vou escrever essas cenas. o_ò

Ah... espero reviews. :D

E até a próxima. :*


	9. Demora Hiatus

Minhas explicações para com a demora de novos capítulos.

Desculpe-me pessoal! Ultimamente eu não tenho tido tempo e nem vontade para escrever, não por preguiça ou porque eu quis abandonar a fanfic. Mas por causas de alguns problemas que vem acontecendo com a minha família.

O primeiro motivo por eu não escrever mais (por enquanto) é meu avô, ele está com câncer e isso está abalando minha família. Não é fácil ver minha mãe chorando pelos cantos da casa, além de ela ter problemas de pressão e já ter tido um ou dois pré-infartos.

O segundo é que eu estou trabalhando, só tenho tempo de segunda a sexta durante a noite e no domingo.

E o terceiro e ultimo, me inscrevi no vestibular e vou precisar estudar muito para entrar na Faculdade de Letras – Línguas Estrangeiras, Inglês.

Agradeço aos que compreenderem minha demora. E assim que tudo melhorar, prometo voltar a postar frequentemente.


End file.
